The purpose of this study is to determine whether NIDDM (non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus) alters the ability of glucose to stimulate its own uptake and suppress its own release. Preliminary results suggest that glucose induced suppression or glucose production is normal, but glucose induced stimulation of glucose uptake is impaired with the magnitude of the impairment increasing as glucose concentration increase above 130 ng/dl.